


memories

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Other, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: along the river banks, a old friend or a foe lies...
Relationships: None





	memories

icicle’fall stumbled along the river silent as ever

they finally stopped to rest for a second

“ I see you’ve been doing well “ 

icicle’fall hissed turning to the voice, pale’step stared at them

“ Shut up.. “

“ The world hasn’t been treating you quite nicely eh? “

pale’step hummed silently a bit too silently

“ Your not real...your just another illusion to mess with me “

icicle’fall muttered looking away

“ Am I?, I’ve simply come to help you “

“ Help me with what? “

“ To be free. “


End file.
